An Unusual Confidant
by Laurajane4077
Summary: Chakotay needs to tell someone, but why her?


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Star Trek Voyager, or its characters. No profit has been made by this story.

Set shortly after message in a bottle.

**An Unusual confidant**

Commander Chakotay leaned onto the doorframe and watched her. The small form was curled into a ball lying on her side. He allowed himself a smile, he allowed himself to remember. Back into his mind he could see her all in the memories he clung onto so desperately. When he thought of her he was complete. Everyone thought he was so calm and happy, the few that knew him well (a few close friends in the Marquis) knew the truth, but no one mentioned it. And for that he was greatful. The last thing he needed was everyone knowing, he didn't want to share his memories, they were his, all he had left of her.

He was so wrapped up in his own world that Chakotay didn't notice the girl role over, eyes open. She watched him, as intently as he had watched her only a short time ago. The tears trickling down his face did not go unnoticed by her.

"Chakotay?" Her voice was bearly a whisper, but the worry in it was evident.

He was yanked from the past and dragged back to he Delta Quadrant, back to babysitting. He looked down at her, concern was written all over her young face. It was only then that he noticed the dampness on his own face.

"Mommy says it helps to talk"

_'This girl was way to smart'_ Chakotay thought.

"I won't tell, I'm real good at keeping secrets" she finished.

How the hell did she know there was a secret? He had forgotten just how perceptive children could be. But he was touched by her innocent concern. Slowly he walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. He paused a moment thinking about what to say.

"I want your word that you'll tell no one, never mention it!" His voice was gentle but brimming with emotion.

_'How can you even consider telling her this' _His brain screamed '_I have to tell someone'_ he mentally argued back_ 'She is just a child'_ he retorted in his head '_Who else is there, i need to talk now!' _To that he had no response, and thus his internal argument was over

"I promise i will never tell anyone, ever!"

He paused again to collect his thoughts.

"As you know most of us left loved ones in the Alpha Quadrant. And most of those loved ones, till very recently, thought we were dead." The girl nodded mutely. Chakotay continued.

"My family is dead. Most died long before I came onto Voyager. I have a cousin or two still alive, but thats it. But there was one member of my family, the most important one really, who died after i left" Naomi looked at him kindly and nodded encouraging him to go on.

"My daugther" He finished. Naomi was agast. She had never heard about a daugther, and she heard alot. All the gossip on the ship always ended up before her, and yet she had never heard anything about the Commander having a child.

"How old was she" the little girl asked

"Seven"

"How did she die?" The question was out before she thought. Chakotay paused._ 'hell in for a penny in for a pound'_ he thought

"When we left on the Liberty for the badlands I left her at one of our bases. I thought she would be safe" More tears were pouring down his face, but he didn't stop. "Not long after we left, a couple of days or so, the base was found by the Cardassions. They destroyed it. There were no survivers" More tears, more pain.

"What was her name" it seemed the right question to ask.

"Aysha, after her mother. She died a few days after the baby was born.

"What was she like? Little Aysha I mean" Naomi didn't know why but she knew she needed to ask that question. Chakotay's face lit up instantly.

"She was great, so funny and calm. B'Elanna use to say if Aysha was any more laid back she'd fall over. That was her alright, always calm, nothing fazed her" This last bit he stated with so much pride in his voice " And her smile, it would light up a room in seconds. You always knew when she was around, her laughter would echo through the corridors. I wish I could hear it, just one last time." He looked down at the little girl, she'd fallen asleep. He crept silantly from the room. He should't have told her. But he has, nothing to do now but move on. He knows she won't mention it to anyone, thats something.

He sat back on the couch and rested his eyes, maybe, just maybe he'll dream of his lost child.

Away in the Alpha Quadrant Twelve year old Aysha Cotay wept for the father she believed was dead. And wished that she could hear his hearty laugh just one last time.

Finished!


End file.
